Loved by an Angel (As We Kiss, Goodbye!)
by shinta kuran
Summary: Changmin is an angel and Heaven's soldier. Something happens, then he meets a beautiful man named Kim Jaejoong. The destined war unavoidably crashes. What will happen to them? A MinJae fanfiction, Biblical verse, boys love. Overlooked grammar and misstype /sorry :


Disclaimer: I do not own them, their fans do :) Pairing: Shim Changmin x Kim Jaejoong Rating: T Note: Perhaps this story sounds like Supernatural series. Yeah I am quite a fan of that series. But no. Only the matter about angels and demons that may sound similar but the rest is just my fiction, my pure fantasy about my lovely soulfighter couple *teehee :V **** "Jae, I promise…" "No– Don't promise me anything! Just– Don't!" Changmin sighs. The man before him is right eventually. It is meaningless to swear for coming back if there is even no chance. "I guess this is goodbye." Jaejoong finally says. He treasures a lot all those time he had and spent with Changmin. He does. And he will. Always. "Hm." Changmin can see the content smile Jaejoong shows to him. It hurts. He grabs the latter and hugs him so tight, as if there will be no more tomorrow. He is afraid. Yet it is time. They are loosening their grip. They kiss. A long-sweet-and-passionate kiss. One of the best kisses they have shared. Even with the closed eyes, Jaejoong can feel a pair of wings is fluttering. The soft and smooth feathers brush his fair skin. Wrapping his tiny figure in warmth. Without a warning, his tears are falling down. Changmin's lips are still kissing his, deep. And then gone. He is gone. His angel is gone. Jaejoong snaps his eyes open. A crystal view of blue sky greets him. Slowly his body is descending from the fluffy clouds. This is finally a real good bye. He will have a normal life again. No angels, no demons. No magic. No supernatural events. Just normal. No lover, either. His winged-shoes are flapping. How Jaejong actually hopes he should just die from this high free fall. Thus, maybe…. Just maybe, his soul, if it is lucky enough, can ascend to Heaven, and… It is over. Jaejoong wakes up late in the morning as usual. He goes to school, as usual. He does his activities just as usual. It just… it is no longer the same to before he met Changmin. Jaejoong knew he should forget the guy. It's just he can't throw away his feeling so easily. To be loved by an angel, he doesn't know if it's a gift or infortune. He loves Changmin too, though. Their first meeting is different from any fairytales told or shown. It was on a rainy day after school. Changmin was bloody as hell. His injuries were everywhere. As a kind-hearted person, it is just normal for Jaejoong to help the latter. Never come in his mind that the guy he helped is one of God's servants. That he is a different species from him. In Jaejoong's eyes, they guy is the most perfect figure he have ever seen in his life. Handsome. Tall. Bold. Gentle. Just good. Jaejoong was also very shocked when Changmin told him everything. Who he is and why he is here. One of God's rebels had gone crazy and infiltrated Heaven. Spreading the darkness in Heaven and fighting the Heaven's guardians. Blowing so many evils on Earth. The demon clearly initiated the war against the angel armies. The crazy demon was once an angel. The most loyal one to God. When God created human, he hate them since the very beginning as he thought angels are the best creation God should only have. Human will only cause problems, while angels only know how to obey. God punished him, took all his grace and descend him to Hell. It is because of the God's mercy, the demon, known as Lucifer, gained a new power from Hell. It is because God allowed him to prove if human race is really unworthy to be created and to be mightier than angels. God allows Lucifer to create his own armies, known as the demons, to lure human into sin and depravity. That's all before now. Before Heaven was in mess. Before the Hell was leaked. Before the Holy War was finally took place. The angels and the demons above are still fighting each other. Changmin is one of the Heaven's soldiers, who badly attacked by one of Demon Generals. He was saved by an archangel, Gabriel, his superior, to be thrown to Earth. So he was escaping now. His little time is should be used for him to recover. Not falling in love. Moreover with human. It's not about having regret or no regret. Maybe it's fate. Jaejoong is a kind guy. He is beautiful and his soul is pure. Changmin could tell since he is an angel. With a little ego, he wished to forget about the war and spend his little time with Jaejoong. The purity of Jaejoong's soul made Changmin learns that he is not just an ordinary human. He trained Jaejoong how to fight…. With magic. Magic that costs the power of his pure souls. In return, Jaejoong trained Changmin how to love. As an angel, not only love, but also the desire has tainted his reputation. Changmin has never had any desires except to obey the God's command or will. Now he has another desire. Keep going stronger that he could barely resist. Jaejoong taught him many humanly things including how to awaken his passion. That time Changmin realized that Jaejoong's mind is not as pure as his soul anymore. The hours tickled by and the game was finally over. If there is a meeting, then there will be a parting. Changmin had to go back. Heaven needs him. Jaejoong understands, though. That night he flew with Changmin for the last time. To end everything. To say goodbye. He understands, even it still hurts. The world without Changmin now should be normal. But everything has gone worse. God himself may not able to handle Lucifer so easily. Or maybe, he is having fun by just watching all this chaos. Perhaps, it's the time for the Apocalypse happens. The evil spirits were casted down on Earth, causing many people got possessed and turning wicked. Fighting and hurting each other. In a moment the Earth was totally in mess, as if it nearly collapses. Some extraordinary people such as hunter and magic users try with all their might to stop the chaos and its damage. Jaejoong is so grateful that he had learned how to fight. He had defeated many demons so far. Then, here he is, feeling like a déjà vu. Bloodshed is everywhere. Jaejoong is looking for somewhere safe to recover his energy. It's raining. He sees the pieces of black feathers. He traces and finds a young man, who is clearly not a human. The man is covered in a black blood. It's almost like everything he has is black except for the body. Yet he is a fine man. The usual Jaejoong will go to the man and immediately help. Now he still feels the same. It's just a bit different. As the man has a pair of black wings… and red eyes. Not dark orbs like he used to see. Jaejoong knows exactly who the man is. "If you say help, I will help you." Says Jaejoong. The man just smirks at him. Looks him down. "You have enough courage to say that to me, human. But, no thanks." The man insists. It's exactly the answer Jaejoong predicted he would get. Demons are indeed asshole. Yet angels are asshole-r, in particular case. Jaejoong could have just left the man. Or killed him. And he may become a hero that God will grant all his wishes. But this is not Disney tales. There is no scenario to be followed. "Look! I can heal you–" Jaejoong is approaching the powerless black-winged man. "Why don't you kill me? I know you are special. A pure magic holder…" "Why must I kill you, If I can use this power to save you?" "And if I'm healed? I'll obviously kill you…" "You demon is so stupid! Do you think I can't fight you back? Many kinds of yours had died in my arms!" Jaejoong shouts. He has already forgotten when the last time he shouts like that. What's wrong with having good intention? Jaejoong dislikes every time he curses himself because of this. "Fine. I'm going." The black-winged creature really pisses Jaejoong off. What is so hard to just ask for help? What is the meaning of dignity if it can't even save your own precious life? In every crisis, there should be no allies or enemies. Everyone should help each other. So that the peace will be born once again. "He–Help me!" Jaejoong stopped. He has to make clear first that he is not misheard something. "Please! Help me!" Jaejoong comes back to the man and does what he can. "What a shame…" the demon sighs, causing Jaejoong to chuckle a little. "There is nothing to be shame of. I… I am also used to help an angel." Jaejoong blatantly says. The demon gasps. "What–?" "By the way, I'm Jaejoong. May I know how to call you?" "You have no right to obtain any information about me." "It's human culture y'know, for breaking the ice." Jaejoong continues to use his soul power. And there is silence. No more words until the demon is fully healed. "I guess no thank you." Jaejoong rises from his seat. The demon is fluttering his black wings. "When we meet again I will definitely kill you." "I'll be ready for that. Okay, I leave now." "Wait! About the angel you saved–" "Sorry, you have no right to obtain any information about––him." The demon let out small chuckles. At least, he has something to say to his great father, Lucifer. Jaejoong is about to leave before the demon is calling his name once again. "It's Yunho, by the way…" Jaejoong thought that the demon will be named after the lesser keys of Solomon. Then he remembers that there are just so many demons outta there. At least, the name Yunho sounds better than Agares or Leraje. He chuckles. "Hey J, you shouldn't think about name's matter again…. Even he, is not named after Shemhamphorasch. " Jaejoong mumbles to himself. Angels. Magnificent creatures made by the hands of God. Excellent. Glory, Mighty. Just Great. The first one to be created along with the Heaven and Hell. Hell? Yeah. Because God says everything should be in balance. If there is light, there should be also dark so we can see through. Angels stay with God in the glorious Heaven and guard it. Angels are armies. Fight for rightness. To only know how to obey the command and will from God. No desires, no mistake. No badness, no wrong. Just follow the rules. Because that is the reason created the angels from the pure white light. If there is story about the fallen angels, it is because something God slipped in angels when they were created. Emotions. God bestows them emotions. These emotions have always been controlled for there are only angels beside God. Until God decided to create another artistic creature. Human. Mortal. Having many desires. Intelligence. The emotions that always keep in cage are slowly rising and leaking and bursting when God command all angels to bow down, giving respect to His new creature. One of the obedient angels cannot hold his urge to protest. What on Heaven make the soil-made human is higher than angels till they have to bow down? Lucifer, in the name of all angels, needs a good explanation. But it just didn't work. Intelligence is not enough to strengthen God's command. Lucifer turned away. He loves his great Father. He does. But he hates human. He betrayed his kinds. And thus kicked from the Heaven's door. Since then, God leave Heaven's responsibility to His good children. He chose the strongest angels to be the commanders and He called them, Archangels. There are only seven Archangels and the rests are ordinary armies ready to be commanded anytime. Changmin is a good soldier. He indeed doubts human when His Father created them. But when God command him to bow, he has no reason to hesitate anymore. Perhaps God indeed gives human something merrier that angels don't have. And perhaps God has his own plan for His new creature. As long as it's for God's sake, Changmin is willingly doing everything. He just doesn't care about the human creation. His job is only to keep the Garden safe. All is changed when he casted down to Earth for his own safety. He met a human. A merely human that changed his impression. Because the human is different from the first human his Father made. Beautiful should be only adjectives for female angels and the flowers in the Garden. The word 'beautiful' should not be uttered when he saw a mere human male. "Oh My God! You–You blood… bleeding!" The man in such a unique suits (uniforms) was in panic. "I'm Kim Jaejoong." How could the human's name become an eternal spell, such a joyful music playing in his ear? "Let me help you, alright?" The smaller figure was barely able to lift Changmin's injured body. Yet he made it. He brought Changmin to his home. Quiet. Changmin found out that the boy lives alone. He was adopted and now as he is independent he decided to live by himself. "How do I call you, human?" Changmin could see the way that small figure startled when he called him human. "Kim Jaejoong. Uhm… Can you just speak informally to me?" Changmin twitched his forehead. "Why?" "I mean, isn't it too formal the way you chat with me? And why would you even say 'human' to me? Aren't both of us human?" Jaejoong asked while plastering the last bandage on Changmin's injured back. Changmin smiled. "Yes you are but I am not." "Then what are you? Genie?" Changmin thought the human might think that he was joking. "No, I am really not. I am an angel." And this time, the human looked directly into his eyes. "Really? I thought angels have wings and are full of… light?" "It is because my back is injured now. When I am healed, I will show you how angels actually like." The human smiled and a bit chuckled. "Is it true? What you said… like… really really true?" Changmin nodded. "Then, how come you are here? Wounded? Did something happen?" The human seemed to be curious now. And Changmin, even though he would gladly answer anything, he could not spill any unnecessary secret or he would be a trouble maker. He was sent here to be saved, not to tell any angel stories. "Kind of. Actually I am here just until I am fully okay… you know, to fly again." Jaejoong only looked at him, a flat response. "Yeah, yeah." That was how he met him. That was how Changmin made his first interaction with human. Yet he had dangerously infatuated by him. By the one called Jaejoong. As the deal says, after a week, a pair of wings had completely healed and able to flap again. Jaejoong stared at them full of admiration. Changmin was not lying. He is indeed an angel. Jaejoong thought if he might be dreaming. "So, when will you back?" Jaejoong asked. "Wow, I'm impressed you suddenly asked that." "You are not answering, Changmin." "Well, soon?" "I'll be lonely then." "Hey hey, do you like me that much?" "Is it wrong?" Changmin thought it was a fluffy chat so he just went with the flow. "Don't you still have mother and father? I'm just your guest. When the time comes, I have to take my leave. No?" Silence. And it suddenly made Changmin worried. "Hey, I will teach you something." "Huh?" the porcelain-skinned guy is finally responded. "You know, I told you what happened above there, right? Just in case, you may need your own protection. This is quite strong and useful and only the one like you can do this." explain Changmin. "What are you talking about?" "It's magic." As Jaejoong slowly learning how to use magic, some weird events, illogical ones, started to befall on earth. Though, it was initiated by Changmin's appearance itself. Jaejoong can no longer have a normal life. Even he is still a second year student of Cassiopeia High School, he has to witness some abnormal occurrence such as ghosts, or abnormal pandemics caused by gods or goddesses from particular cults. Sometimes, even Changmin will definitely help and save him, but it is not rare for him to fight alone using magic. He just found out that he is actually one of pure magic holders. The special ones among human, who can create their own power to resist the abnormality. Some of them may have not awaken yet, as they are not aware their true identities. Of course. They are living as human for long. They are not encountering any queer circumstances. Jaejoong's parents are apparently none of them. It seems Jaejoong has his specialty naturally since born. "Bloodyhell! Just what are them?" "Calm down! It's Aerith, goddess believed by Greece, who likes to create chaos. Go somewhere safe, I'll handle this." "Alone?" "Don't forget who I am, J." Jaejoong only puffed his cheeks. Yet he knew so well that Changmin is indeed stronger than him. Much much much stronger. It was just twenty past eight. He just finished his Japanese courses and Changmin just happened to pick him up. Intentionally. Just in case. And it did happen. A figure of woman was suddenly emerging from the thin air. She was gorgeous not until her eyes turned red and grew claws. Jaejoong was wondering somehow, does this entire strange occurrence happen to him because he has a kind of relation with Changmin? Of course it is not normal for human like him to get acquaintance with an angel. Worse, was loved by the angel. Could it be… that the God angry with him? A soft kiss brushed his cheeks. "Changmin?" Jaejoong a bit startled. "Stop thinking about something kinky.." "What? Who? Me? NO!" Sometimes, Jaejoong is not quite sure and convinced that Changmin is an angel. He is so mean and annoying and perv- oh well, that last part he about to burst out is definitely his fault. He is the one who taught Changmin about kissing. Eww.. Jaejoong also admitted that he and Changmin had done that kind of stuff. 'You know what'-stuff. Does that also count as sin? "Then what? You look like so serious." "I'm just counting." "Counting?" "When will be the last time for… us." Changmin felt like he was just stabbed by a unicorn horn (?). No, seriously. He was in pain too. The messages have been sent to him recently. The messages to get back. Back to the battlefield. "You will be alright, yes?" "I should be the one who ask that question J. I'm sorry, I'm bringing you into this. Yet I have to leave you here. If I could, I wanna stay with you, here." "You could die if you be a human.." "Even now, I'm ready to die. Die in the God's arm. Or in your arms." "Geez! You are cheesy. Do you really an angel?" "Why? Can't you see my wings?" "All parts of your body don't look angelic at all except for the wings." Jaejoong sneered. "What do you know about my body? Hm?" and that's when Changmin starting again his naughty act, in which Jaejoong gladly accept, though. All well ends well. No. there is no such thing in reality. Till the catastrophe does strike, Jaejoong's world is meeting its end. The Hell's door is opened. All demons are fleeting free escaping from their eternal cage. Almighty Lucifer invincibly descends to Earth, making it another battleground. Humanity is in great panic and crisis. They suddenly are forced to face uncommon events. Fighting against demon? They would better die. Lucky for those who had died sooner. Changmin looks straight down. He cannot believe Lucifer will be that deceitful. Gabriel looks at his underling. "Let's chase him. With Michael too." This time, Changmin determined at his new resolve. He will not let go anymore. He does not care everything. He does not care anymore if God will not forgive him. Punish him. Throw him away to the deepest part of Hell. It is okay. Just… "Where are you going, little pawn?" Changmin's eyes widened. It can't be… "Lilith?" "Hey Changmin! You go with the Commanders! Let us handle this wicked woman." "Junsu, Yoochun…" Changmin send his pals his smile before flying away. Down to earth. Human should have nothing to do with these whole Holy War things. And yet, Jaejoong is joining the battle. So far, he is not losing yet. But he is badly injured. He doesn't know for how more long he can withstand. He just wants to die right here, right now. But before that, he, if God allowed, he wants to see his beloved one once more. "Annihilate all of them! Destroy everything! Filthy creatures should not be existed in the first place." Lucifer's voice is loudly echoing the hall of a ruined building. "Show our Father! That human is not worthy for living. Low lives." He seems to command the demon soldier to take action again. Jaejoong can hear that ringing voice. He finally meets the Death God himself. Unfortunately, it is not his time yet. "What does this mean? How dare you deceive me? YUNHO?" The said man coughs blood. Black blood. He is in silence. How can he dare to interrupt the will of his own great Father. Yet his body takes different action. He protects something he should not protect. He doesn't even know why. It's a reflex movement. He.. demon.. cannot possibly bear some forbidden feeling like what human have, right? Of course he is lustful. But this is certainly not a lust. As his blood keeps streaming down from his left chest, he looks at the beautiful statue.. ah.. a living statue perhaps.. That's his impression ever since meet that creature. He doesn't know if he is lucky or unlucky. And strangely enough Yunho is even feeling jealous towards a certain angel he still doesn't know who. "YOU? YU-YUNHO? WH- WHY? Didn't you say you gonna kill me if we ever meet again?" Jaejoong is heavily trembling. All over his body is shaking. Even if he is just saved. "Of course. I am gonna kill you. You even made me did this." "Then kill me…" "How can I? You still haven't meet him, don't you? I cannot let you die yet.." Yunho cough again. Worsening. What is this feeling? He cannot be… Lucifer only laughs inside his heart, if he ever has one. That's why human is filthy. They are even spreading incurable virus to other creatures. They must be annihilated. He is fed up already with this kind of thing. "How fool! We, demons, are not supposed to be weak, but firm, glorious, that is what we are. We are even mightier than those coward angels." "Enough Lucifer!" shout a voice. Lucifer knew whose voice is that. "I don't know you will follow me here, my dear brother." "You have to stop!" "What did I do? Michael?" "You are burdening our Father. Hence, we have to put an end to you forever." Lucifer smirks. Though, he hates to see how Lilith is in cage again by now. Damn those archangels! Leave aside the last fight between his kind and the rebellious demons, Changmin take his time to go to where Jaejoong is. "I'm sorry." He hugs Jaejoong tightly. "You back? You are late." Changmin let go his embrace, not quite understand what Jaejoong means. "You see, over there, he should not be like that. He has to kill me instead, but he protects me. I let him die, for me..." Anyone can see how Jaejoong's face is now painted with regret and sadness. He knows the demon is enemy, but… to save his life like that is just…. Changmin look at the empty vessel of a demon. He is not surprised, though; if a demon has also taking interest in his Jaejoong. "Ah. I'm sorry. I.. We.. will end this." So Changmin stand again. "Changmin! Don't–––Don't leave me again!" Changmin cannot give any false promises again. He just has to win this battle, for now. Whether the world ends or not, it will eventually change. It will change into a new phase of a new life. It is God's big secret. No one knows. Not even the angels. God holds full right of writing the fate as he like. No one is to resist. Only oblige and bow to him. Even life and death are in the God's hands. ### Unknown era, unknown space, unknown universe… "Morning students, welcome in your second year, I'm Shim Changmin and I'm here as your homeroom teacher–––" "I'm sorry, sir! I'm late." The teacher looks from head to toe to the student who just arrived at the class door. Calming his rough breathe. "Who is your name?" said the teacher as he looks again into his attending list. "Kim Jaejoong." #END 


End file.
